Sugary Love
by AleyKitty
Summary: Kurama's little brother is having a surprise party and Kurama's secret to being a top A student is brought back into the house. Hiei, who Kurama's ordered strictly not to try it, suddenly finds himself left alone with a tempting cup. Oneshot


The fox had left. He hadn't said anything about not touching his drink this time and the little fire demon had always been curious. Hiei sat upon the bed across from the desk in Kurama's ungodly white room. The room blinded him any morning that he dared to enter it for whatever reason there was. It was evening now and the walls stood soaked with the chemical induced color spasms of the human world called a sunset. Hiei could only imagine why such a round world would dare be so colorful. The streets and people smiled at the painted rainbows of their white fluffy gatherings of water molecules as they shimmered with the chemical induced pinks and oranges. It just reminded the short little fire demon how much they polluted their world. His gaze fell from the window down, down, to the desk. There wasn't much on it. A black mug sat patiently off in the corner, handle exposed as if begging to be touched and clock brooding about the hours of life ticking away from the years destine to be a broken record of numbers and dates.

Hiei pushed his small form up from the bed and slowly, cautiously, approached the black mug. Kurama had left it there. He'd become addicted to the concoction of snapping liquid full of what smelled like artificial syrups and some type of popping substance, definitely not healthy, but what was in this world? Hiei eyed the cup as he loomed over the desk. Kurama had been sucking the stuff down sense he needed to make up homework from the Dark Tournament. The first time he drank it and Hiei asked for a sip, curious, Kurama had warned him harshly not to touch it almost clinging to the liquid as though the addicted fox had found a prized gem in the world of the humans. This was a different popping liquid. The snapping bubbles echoed into his skull begging him to quench their thirst to break and hide within the bowels of a stomach.

Hiei touched the black smooth cold mug. His calloused tempered hands slowly ran over the black porcelain wondering if he was actually going to do this. The fox had told him before it would make him hyper and had a nasty kick back but to humans, the energy addicted them like demons to snake root. When Hiei persisted to know what his friend drank and tried to sip from his cup a few times Kurama set the cup in his plants to protect the precious life syrup. Hiei had seen the human without his drink before. It wasn't always pretty, especially if he was coming off a high from it. The only time he had ever seen the fox in disarray had been after his mother banned the drink from the house for a month. Today she had finally allowed it back in and Kurama immediately snagged a drink. Shuichi had brought it in much to Shiori's dismay for the young boy's surprise party. Hiei had invaded the room to entertain the fox whilst his brother was downstairs playing. Kurama had been trying to do homework.

At the moment the family cheered and Hiei drew his hand away staring over his shoulder at the door. No one came towards the eldest child's room. Hiei returned his attention to the cup. Just a sip couldn't hurt that much, could it? Hiei's curious mind didn't stop him to ask if it was wise to do something against the foxes desires and he quickly snagged the cup. Sniffing at the liquid it scolded him with droplets of the liquid up his nose. Pulling the mug away Hiei held it in both hands and glared down at the cup. How dare it put itself up his nose like that! Hiei held it still for a while as the family moved. Slowly, he rose it to his lips and held his breath feeling the pops like little solar flairs from the surface of the bubbly liquid attack his face. He brought it closer and tipped the cup back, ready for the onslaught of a horrible taste. The liquid slowly flowed past his lips into every crux of his mouth. He removed the cup as it burned with popping anger on his tongue. The chemical release almost hurt from how strange it felt.

The sweetness of the liquid soon overflowed the boy as he swallowed the liquid with a grimace. Feeling it trickle down his throat he closed his eyes in savory love when the sweets remained. The fire boy felt a signature approaching. He set down the cup with a master eye for how it had been and hurried back to his spot on the bed propped on the wall. Sitting innocently as he could he watched as Kurama entered his room again and immediately noticed that something changed. Looking around, Kurama's eyes landed on Hiei. Accusations pressed Hiei glared at the fox as if to challenge him and tell him what changed. Kurama came upon the cup like a hawk upon a field mouse and glared angrily at Hiei. "Hiei, did you drink it?" he growled.

Hiei had never heard such anger from the fox before. At that moment the dark sugar coated syrup of hyperactivity chose to kick in. Hiei giggled and hyperventilate as he nodded and then darted out the window. Taking a quick swig from his own cup, Kurama darted after the male knowing what was to come. The two ran all over town with Hiei's vision blurred and mind hazy as though he ate drugs. When Kurama finally caught the boy he had been heading towards the forest. Unable to control himself, Hiei's arms flared out at the tree branch when it wrapped around his waist and he missed completely falling to the ground and rolling out of the way. Hiei pushed his hands down against the ground from his back and flipped over himself jumping back up into a tree. The tree whacked him down and Hiei fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Kurama caught up after Hiei lay shaking and convulsing unable to control his own body. He rolled back and forth struggling with his head until finally he ended up on his stomach. Hiei pushed himself up onto his legs and arms barfing the contents of his stomach. After which, Hiei immediately fell to the side fast asleep.

Sighing, Kurama shook his head and rolled the boy over with a foot against his side. Examining the little demon he nearly chuckled himself. At least now he knew not to drink soda when he was in his demon form.


End file.
